1. Field
The present disclosure relates to compounds, compositions including the compounds, composites formed therefrom, electrodes including the composition or the composite, composite membranes including the composites, and fuel cells including at least one selected from the electrodes and the composite membranes.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to types of an electrolyte and fuel used, fuel cells can be classified as polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (“PEMFCs”), direct methanol fuel cells (“DMFCs”), phosphoric acid fuel cells (“PAFCs”), molten carbonate fuel cells (“MCFCs”), and solid oxide fuel cells (“SOFCs”).
PEMFCs operating at 100° C. or higher temperatures in non-humidified conditions, as compared to those operable at low temperatures, do not need a humidifier, and are known to be convenient in terms of control of water supply and highly reliable in terms of system operation. In addition, such PEMFCs may become more durable against carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning that may occur with fuel electrodes as they operate at high temperatures, and thus, a simplified reformer may be used therefor. Thus, PEMFCs are increasingly drawing attention for use in middle-temperature and high-temperature, non-humidified systems.
Along with the current trends for increasing the operation temperature of PEMFCs as described above, fuel cells operable at middle and high temperatures are drawing more attention.
However, electrolyte membranes of fuel cells that have been developed so far do not exhibit satisfactory proton conductivity, physical properties and durability in middle and high temperate ranges, and thus, still need further improvement.